


Praise

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: A bit of praise gets Beetlejuice going.  You too, it turns out.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Praise

“That’s my good boy.”

Beetlejuice stiffened--not just his cock, which was already hard and weeping pre-come from the tip, but his entire body, every muscle pulling tight at your words. 

You smiled.

On his back, he’d been reaching for you to help position you over him, straddle him, and fuck him, but in the midst of shucking your panties you decided to use a different form of control. You were no Dom and he wasn’t anything like a sub, but he certainly did respond well to some sweet praise. 

His amber eyes, wide and pupils blown, caught yours. You watched him swallow and his lips just started to part; you continued before he could speak.

“Such a good boy. Laying here for me. Your cock is so ready, you can’t wait for me to slip it into my pussy, can you? You look so good, I can’t wait to do that.”

Instead of words, a thin moan escaped his lips. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, now.

You took one and kissed his fingertips as you stood beside the bed. 

“You haven’t seen touching yourself, have you?” you asked, faux sternly. “You’ve been waiting for me instead?”

This may have not been what he was expecting from tonight, but Beetlejuice nodded.

You narrowed your eyes. “Yes, you’ve been jerking yourself off, or yes, you’ve been waiting?”

He swallowed mightily again. “No--I mean yes! Yes! I’ve been waiting!”

Another smile edged over your lips. “That’s what I like to hear,” you cooed. “You’re always such a good boy for me, waiting and knowing that it feels so nice to have your cock inside me. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

You walked your fingers down his torso, making pit stops at his nipples for some gentle pinches and to scratch light lines through the hair on his chest. He just barely arched into your touch, and groaned a little when you bypassed his groin to drag your fingernails down his thighs instead.

“I couldn’t wait to get home,” you continued, watching your hands map out his cool skin, knowing full well he was attentively watching them too. “I couldn’t wait to get you into bed, so I could massage you, and hold your cock, and suck you off, and fuck you--”

“What about you? What do I get to do to you?” he blurted out. His eagerness was genuine, but you had the feeling he wanted to hear dirty talk about you too.

“Oh! Beej, you know I love your mouth. Christ, your mouth on my clit, your tongue in my cunt--I’d suffocate a man the way I like to sit on your face and have you eat me out. You are so good at it, I can’t believe how lucky I am!” You leaned over to kiss the mouth you were praising, letting your tongue dip passed his teeth to lap at his for a second. 

He groaned as you pulled back, so although the position wasn’t easy to hold, you stayed close to his face.

“You’re so good, so so good with your mouth,” you breathed, and dropped your voice to a sultry level. “But you’re good with your cock too. When I’m on my knees in front of you, and you hold it while you slip it in my mouth--I love looking up and seeing you watch me. I love it when you let me gag on your cock--getting it sloppy wet, sucking you so hard, feeling your fingers pull my hair when you’re getting close--I love when you make me stop and hold it while you try to calm down--”

Those fingers you mentioned were tightening on your shoulder, so you moved upwards along his body to ease the tension. It worked; he let them slide to your tit to give you a squeeze, which made you gasp during your soliloquy. You grinned and, seeing you still had a captive audience below you, lifted a leg to shove between his. 

Straddling one thigh instead of his hips wasn’t what he anticipated, but he didn’t complain. 

You continued. “--and when you can’t take it any more, when you are so close to coming I almost push it too far, I like when you pull me off you in a rush. I like seeing your cock sopping with spit, because I know the next place it’ll be is deep in my pussy--”

You might have been saying all this to adulate and tease him, but it turned you on too. With his thigh caught between your legs, you rocked down on it, grinding your damp pussy against him, sending sweet little shivers of pleasure through you. 

“Fuck, baby . . .” he groaned. 

Beetlejuice’s eyes were still blown. His tongue wet his lips repeatedly, and he braced his foot against the mattress to provide you a solid base to rut against. His one hand left your chest to drift to your waist and ass, squeezing and releasing in time to your movements, as if to encourage you. 

Dropping your head, you had to concentrate for a moment so you could continue, instead of just indulging in your own pleasure. With effort, you looked back up at him, holding his gaze as you gasped out,

“Fuck is _right._ Your cock in my pussy, hard pounding fucking--I love every second of it, I love having you inside me--”

He bumped his knee up, which increased the pressure on your clit. You’d done this to get him going, and now you were so close to fraying apart yourself--

Because you knew he wouldn’t stop you--his moans even without direct stimulation and the expression on his face told you that--before you tumbled over the edge, you forced yourself up off his leg. You were so close to coming that was almost a physical shock to your system and you cried out wordlessly in your own disappointment. 

Still wordlessly, without warning, you scrambled into a more proper position, swinging your shaking leg--when did it start shaking?--completely over him. Beetlejuice whined in anticipation, his fingers pinching your skin. He bucked as your hand grasped his cock, steadying it, but your cry rivaled his as you let yourself drop down onto him. The friction created by his cock opening you up was divine, and you didn’t stop until you felt his balls on your ass and his pubic bone on your clit. 

“Oh _fuuuuck,”_ you groaned. Drawing out the vowel was involuntary; you couldn’t verbalize how delicious it felt any other way. 

For a moment you simply basked in the sensation, until it became apparent Beetlejuice was doing his best to continue to let you take the lead. His grip was tight but there was a tremor in him, and a low, almost inaudible whine passed his lips. 

It gave you a heady rush. Leaning down over him, putting your elbows beside his head so your chest pressed against his and you were face to face with him, you continued to let praise spill from your lips.

“This feels so good. _You_ feel so good, Beej, you fill me up so well--”

You rocked gently, just to learn the boundaries of the position. You slipped your feet under his thighs for some stability, and to keep yourself locked to him. 

“--you do like it? Is it good for you?”

Startled he was asked a question, probably one he’d deride as stupid if he had any coherent cognitive function left, Beetlejuice could only answer, 

“Yes-yes-yes, oh fuck yes, this is amazing, you’re so fucking hot, your pussy’s so tight--”

You chuckled, kissed him to dip your tongue in his mouth again to steal his words, then moved your mouth to take his earlobe between your teeth. You nipped him, earning a gasp and a jerk, then demanded directly into his ear, 

_“Then be a good boy and fuck me just like I said.”_

He needed no other invitation. Immediately he planted his feet on the bed, tightened his hold on your hips and upper thighs, and fucked up into you with no nuance, just hard and fast. That pleasurable friction grew on itself exponentially, and you couldn’t form words any longer. That was okay, neither could he; you both devolved into grunts and gasps and moans. Already primed by grinding on his thigh, your orgasm didn’t take long to overwhelm you. 

The additional wet and contractions of your pussy from it meant he wasn’t far behind you. Beetlejuice paused for an eternal second, deep in you, then his hips gave a final juttering and he cried out as he came.

It took several moments before he relaxed, and several minutes before you felt you had the strength to move off him. You collapsed at his side, panting to catch your breath. His chest didn’t move as much, but you knew he was winded too.

Shakily, you propped yourself up on a elbow again. 

“Good?” you asked. 

“You tell me.”

You gave him a half-smile. His self-assured cockiness was settling back in, after all the praise. 

“Yes, it was good,” you agreed. “You’re my good boy.”

_fin!_


End file.
